This invention relates generally to the field of portable electric heaters and more specifically to a body drier.
Heater fans are well known. They are generally comprised of a fan blade and attached motor and a heating element placed in front of the fan. The fan andheater assembly are placed inside a housing having a grill for hot air to exit from.
Portable heater fans have taken numerous forms. Some room heaters have oscillating mechanisms built in to spread the heat more evenly around the room. Additionally, hair driers are well known and consist of a housing having a barrel portion and a handle portion. The barrel portion includes a heating element and a fan assembly. Although hair driers work well for their intended purpose, they are not sufficient to dry an entire body effectively.
Likewise, a typical portable room heater fan does not heat a large enough surface area to effectively dry a persons body. People generally dry their bodies after a shower or bath using a standard absorbent towel, however, In a cold environment, after exiting a warm shower or tub, it would be an added benefit to be able to stand in front of a column of warm air during the drying process. Indeed, if the warm air stream is sufficient, it may be possible to dry one's body entirely by use of warm air without need for a towel.